Monochrome
by potsugi
Summary: -Today's Lesson: When you hate something, you inevitably think about it a lot- And that, he decided, is the reason why he hates her so much. /OkiKagu/OneShoot/*Okita Centric*/


Wooow, I'm burnin' with inspiration. Two updates in a week... is my new record.

I do not own Gintama or it's characters, it all belongs to Sorachi Hideaki-gorilla-san... So he should just hurry up and draw some OkiKagu pages for us.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-When you hate something, you inevitably think about it a lot-<p>

* * *

><p><em>[ Monochrome ]<em>

* * *

><p>Okita Sougo's life was routine, monotone relatively. Had he had to describe it with colors he would only use one; for one same patron, one sequel of events that never really stand out, from his point of view life was considerably boring. He had met Kondo-san, and had always admired him for his kindness. Then he got a place in the Shinsengumi, he got respect even when he was a child, and got admiration from others. He also got a goal: to surpass (kill) Hijikata (bastard) Toshiro. Yeah, all that would sound incredibly colorful for someone else, but not for him. For him it was monochrome.<p>

An easy life and a good and permanent job. Because really, all those explosions and murder intents were a daily thing; something normal for him. He was kind of famous all around Edo, known as the best sword man of the Shinsengumi, as the youngest (sadist) captain, as a prodigy. And he was proud of it, especially when people looked up at him with a mix of light respect and intense fear.

And then _she_ came. The china girl, the damn bitch who ruined all of his perfectness. Hadn't he acknowledged that she was part of the strongest race all over the entire universe; he would have committed _Sepukku_ the same day she had beaten the crap out of him, because it was just unacceptable to lose.

Especially to a _little girl_. A girl _four years younger_.

At first he had thought –the day he met her at the cherry blossoms viewing festival- 'The game is not funny if I can't hit Hijikata with this hammer. Against a brat like is _boring'_

But then she punched him. _Hard_. And he fought back, and she _dogged_ each punch and kick he threw. And before he could do anything, they where fighting _equally_. Or something like that –cause he knew she was holding back, and he also was, after all, she was a little girl.

Screw that. She was everything but a little girl. That creature was a monster that ate and talked at the same time. That had a mouth even dirtier than any Shinsengumi soldier he knew, and a twisted and lightly sadistic personality. The kind of girl who looks down on you while you are agonizing on the floor, and laughs at your disgrace, stepping on your pride as if it is nothing but shit.

She was abhorrently _like_ him.

Just like that, they started a new routine: every time they saw each other, they'd fight. They would make fun of each other, would ensure the hate they felt, but neither of them would win, at least not yet. It was really stupid.

Okita's mind wandered to the night of the festival when he saw her targeting a toy gun against an old dude's dark glasses. She kept an expressionless facade that reminded him of his own, for his personal disgust. When she was about to shoot at the man again, Okita noticed he had been seeing her for quite a long time already –well, more than what he would stop to look at the commoners, _but then again, she was not a commoner_. He lunged forward and shot at the old man's shiny watch, and then they were fighting again.

It could have been just another kind of monotony; another colorless routine in his colorless life, and he was sure like hell that had it been another person, he would have got tired of having those childish fights. But it wasn't another person, it was _China_. And as much as he _hated_ to admit it, each fight (verbal or physical, and he had multiple bruises all over his entire body) he had with her was fun. Every time he managed to land a punch on her childish face he felt a satisfaction only comparable to the time he saw Hijikata turning into an otaku. It was priceless.

On the other hand, he _hated_ everything about her: her childish voice, almost innocent features. Her _red_ dresses, her bright _red_ hair, her wide _blue_ eyes. She was friggin' _colorful_.

She contrasted with his monochrome style.

It was as if she had arrived from God-knows-where and with each death glare she shot at him, with each punch and insult, she was injecting his monochrome routine with her oddness and spontaneity, with the colors that seemed to pour from her existence. Okita did not want. He didn't want her so buried between his eyebrows. Like a red dot staining his perfect, gray canvas.

But there she was, when his sister asked him if he had made new friends, of perhaps, had met a special girl, her disgusting, teasing face popped into his mind. Not that she was special –hell no, he even doubted if calling her "girl" was correct. But still…

With a horrified gasp, Okita Sougo noticed she was _something_; she _meant_ _something_ to him, to his damn monochrome life, where she and that Yorozuya Danna highlighted with their colorfulness. With colors Okita didn't want to even imagine.

_Hate_, he decided. Because hate was one of the few feelings he knew, apart from admiration (for Kondo-san, and a little bit for Danna), rancor (for Hijikata), and love and respect (for his sister). There were no more, and she obviously did not fit in any of them, so he decided on the most common: _hate_.

Must be hate; that thing he felt wherever she was near.

He also hated that she apparently could _comprehend_ him; _understood_ him. Since he was a child, Okita always thought his sister was the one and only living creature with that ability, because Kondo was too innocent, Hijikata was a stupid bastard, and Danna was just odd. But China, with her also twisted personality, seemed to get whatever was going on within his mind when not ever he himself had any damn idea.

"Are you hiding something? Because to me I think you are bothered by this" she had said a few days ago, during the incident with the Kirie girl. Right yeah, maybe it was a little bit obvious, but she was the one he least expected to go chase after him. Kondo-san, probably Danna, but not the girl he claimed to hate. And surprisingly she supported him and covered for him when he needed it the most –like knocking out the poor Kirie girl, he specially thanked it. He knew she was not the kind of person who would obey silently, but she _did_. She let him fight alone, because she _understood_ it was his duty to.

The feeling of owe her something leaved an uncomfortable pain on his pride.

Without noticing it, and with some time, he got little glimpses of her. He kind of learned about her –not like she taught him anything- and now he could miserably say he knew her quite well. Like how her family situation was a painful subject –he could remember the time he saw her being dragged by an old man who apparently was her father. He also remembered the disaster on the terminal; seeing her fighting, and then feeling a kick on his gut when he overheard that she had left for good, then another and stronger kick when he noticed it wasn't true and she was still on earth.

Or like her name. He got to know her name weeks after the Hanami where he first met her: Kagura. Way too girly for a monster like that one, he thought. Visualizing her dancing almost got him laughing his ass out.

It was a rainy day when he finally understood the reason behind her name, and he swore under death penalty that he would never call her by her name –she didn't call him by his, anyway. That day she was walking her giant dog in the park (both of them completely wet) and he was slacking off work. She must have thought she was alone in the entire word, because she started to jump and dance and do other childish things, even when the storm got worse and the winds were quite dangerous.

She must really like the rain, he thought, amused at how _graceful_ she could be. And then he remembered that wherever she fought, her moves were always smooth and quite beautiful.

And he felt sick.

Anyways, he decided that 'Kagura' although would kind of suit her, was not a good name. He tried to say it, but ended up spitting. China sounded rougher, and she had those Chinese hair buns, so to hell with her name.

Sougo opened his eyes under the red eye mask. He had been trying to sleep during work –like always, but it wasn't going well. He must be really bored to end up thinking in that stupid girl. And just when he started to count Hijikata's corpses, he heard the voice he wanted to hear the least.

"Oi Sadaharu, you stupid dog! I've told you lots of times; don't go around doing your damn crap in the streets! Look at that" she pointed at a poster where a little boy was cleaning up what looked like a little shit, then throwing it at the garbage and then showing thumbs up.

"Do you think I can do that with your enormous CRAP?"

That was China for you; rude, vulgar and shameless, not the girly creature he saw on that rainy day –hell no. Okita couldn't tell if she was ignoring the astonished glares people were throwing at her or if she didn't really give a damn.

Probably the last one.

With the red mask tangled within his hair, the boy looked at her for a few seconds, expressionless, deciding he wasn't in the mood to go fight her, not even to tease her. And his wallet wasn't fat enough to pay for the damage their fight would cause to the environment if they beat each other up –Hijikata's exasperation was an extra to his own joy.

-_joy_-

But again, all he could see was her damned color while she punched her dog as punishment. The _red_ of her dress and hair standing up within the entire gray of the city; the sky was cloudy and the people around started to run away from the upcoming rain. There she was, pointing angrily at the big pile of crap, cursing at the wind and at her dog; a dot of red in the middle of the monotone

-_monochrome_-

background. Okita was about to ask out loud _why_ –_why_ does she always stand up so much? _Why_ does he always notice her even when he doesn't want to? But decided it was way too Out of Character, so he let it pass, thinking again that his hate towards her must be really strong –like how a cat always end up smelling a dog if they are near- and fell asleep while listening to her screaming and cursing voice when Sadaharu did it again.

And within the darkness of his closed eyelids Okita could imagine, only for a tiny second, a bright dot –a dot that gave him a funny feeling that had nothing to do with hate- between all the suffocating and monochromatic black.

It was red.

* * *

><p>Oh goog God, I have no idea if Okita was InCharacter. I hope he wasn't OoC, and if he was, feel free to spit it on my face :3 Had this written since a looong ago, but I finally got the guts to publish it.<p>

About Kagura's name, well, if I'm not mistaken, it is a tradicional dancing style in japan, that's why Okita Loled at her dancing XD

Hope you liked it!

Review? :3


End file.
